Dangerous relationship
by BakuraLower
Summary: This is BanKag fanfiction. It isn't now ready but I continue writing it! Kagome and Bankotsu ignore that they have feelings for each other, but could that relationship even work?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**"I don't care!" Kagome yelled to Inuyasha.**  
**Inuyasha had met Kikyo and tried to explain it some excuse.**  
**"Fine! Don't care!" he yelled back**  
**"I hate you!¨Sit boy!" Kagome said and left running outside. She understood that she said rude, but she was so angry and so upset that she didn't care. By the way, Inuyasha weren't honest. **  
**"Inuyasha you're a jerk! I wish that I've never met you!" Kagome shout alone in the forest where she had run.**  
**She was close to tears. **  
**Kagome breathe in and out deeply and went down to grass. She watched to the sky. Sun was shining and was warm.**  
**She wanted to relax and she closed her eyes. She falled asleep just a sec, but suddenly was dark.**  
**"Shit! Is there clouds or what!" Kagome said, but when she opened her eyes, she screamed.**  
**"Noisy girl..." he said. He was Bankotsu-the leader in band of seven.**  
**"Aren't you the miko who follows that dog, Inuyasha?" he continued.**  
**"Wha-wha-what? You are a-alive?" Kagome stammered.**  
**"Am I dead if I stand here?" Bankotsu laughed.**  
**Kagome standed up and said:" But you have sacred jewl shards in your through." {Again...}**  
**"Somebody gave this to me and make me alive again, that's the only thing what I know", he said.**  
**Kagome looked up and down Bankotsu, but she didn't said anything.**  
**Finally Kagome just asked:" But why you came here to me?"**  
**Bankotsu laughed. **  
**"Isn't that obvious? I haven't been with girl long time..." he said and looked devious.**  
**"Are you gonna rape me or something?" Kagome snapped and touched her shoulder, but there wasn't nothing.**  
**{Oh no! I forgot my bow and arrows!}**  
**"Mayby yes, mayby no", he just smiled**  
**Bankotsu walked step by step closer to Kagome and Kagome walked backwards away from him.**  
**Kagome didn´t watch where she walked so she crashed on the tree by her back.**  
**"Do-don't get any closer!" she screamed.**  
**"Silly girl", Bankotsu said and just poked her forehead,"I don't even like young girls"**  
**Kagome watched stright in his eyes and pouted her lower lip. Bankotsu just laughed, turn around and left walking away.**  
**"Hey! Where you going now?" Kagome shouted**  
**"It isn't your business..." Bankotsu said and disapperead.**  
**"Blaah! he's even worser than Inuyasha..." Kagome said herself.**  
**-**  
**"I'm back..." Kagome said quitly to inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Shippou **  
**Inuyasha didn't even look at her.**  
**"Where you've been?" Sango asked**  
**"I just went clam down in the forest", Kagome told, but that wasn't the whole truth.**  
**"Good that you're back, miss Kagome", Miroku said smilingly.**  
**"I'm sorry Inuyasha that I yelled at you", Kagome said to Inuyasha**  
**"Hmph", inuyasha just sneered**  
**"Inuyasha real means that he's sorry too and it's his fault that you left", Shippou explained**

**"You can be alone if you want, but next day we must go looking for Naraku" Kagome said calmly to Inuyasha**

**"What ever..." Inuyasha muttered.**

**Bankotsu walked in the road middle of nowhere. If he would walk around the people, they maybe recognized him.**

**And his outfit and huge Banryou isn't ordinary entirety. And he was alone.**

**But that wasn't the real excuse. He was lost.**

**"Why I did go alone here? I would be with that girl, Kagome, was it?" he talked himself.**

**"I wanna sake and much of women", he complained.**

**"Are you alive?" somebody said.**

**Bankotsu turned around.**

**Kouga was standing standing there and looked confused.**

**"That isn't your problem"; Bankotsu said by poker-face.**

**"Is Naraku behind this?" Kouga prest.**

**"Definatly not. I need the Sacred jewl shards to awake my little brothers", Bankotsu said**

**"So, you would kill him, Naraku?" Kouga asked**

**"Of course! I kill him and Inuyasha. They both are guilty at my death. They're my enemies"**

**"Well... They're my enemies too, but both of them are mine. I kill them - not you!"**

**"Go ahead. I know that you're too weak. They both are strong."**

**"I'm strong too!"**

**"In your dreams"**

**Kouga scowled Bankotsu and left running away.**

**"I just told him the truth, nothing else", Bankotsu whispered in the wind.**

**But then he remembered Kagome. He didn't know why he was thinking about her. Only her face jumped on his mind. And when he tought her, his heart started pumping faster.**

**"Why i think about that young miko?" he said in the wind.**

**"I don't even like her, do I?" he asked himself.**

**{Was her name Kagome? I didn't asked her...}**

**But when these thoughts came in his mind, he yelled himself:" And I don't care you young miko! I'll kill you when I see you next time! Why don't you leave me alone!"**

**But he didn't meant his words.**

**{That's impossible that I love her...}**

**a little boy,**

**play his toys.**

**he watch to the sky,**

**I don't know why.**

**a little girl,**

**whisper to the air.**

**he watch to the sky,**

**I don't know why**

**When boy and girl love each other,**

**they look eyes of their.**

**and they kiss and hug,**

**they remember the star dust**

**Hey! This is my first fanfiction what I've written. I've thinking about these fanfictions all the time and now I wrote one of them in the paper.**

**I like BanKag relationship, but InuKag, SesKag and KouKag is too loveable. **

**This is BanKag story and when I get my inspiration, I write chapter 2!**

**Whit love **

**Mitsk****i Kagome**


	2. Chapter 2

**"It's raining", Sango said others.**  
**"I forgot my umberella at home", Kagome said.**  
**They were outside walking by road.**  
**"The well isn't far away. I could go home and take umberellas for you all!" she continued.**  
**"I don't need such a thing"; Inuyasha snapped.**  
**"I don't need too", Miroku said,"I have this hat."**  
**"Ok. I'll go look for umberallas just me and sango. Wait for me here!" Kagome said and left jogging.**  
**She was near the well when she heard man screaming:"I do´'t have any money!Please, don't hurt me!"**  
**With the man was somebody other too.**  
**"Maybe I just kill you!" the other man said and laughed.**  
**"I know that voice..." Kagome said quietly to herself.**  
**She ran in the well and saw how Bankotsu dangled some old man from the village.**  
**"Put that man down!" Kagome shouted to Bankotsu.**  
**"We meet again, Kagome"; Bankotsu smiled and threw the man in the bushes. The man went unconscious.**  
**Kagome did have now her boy and arrows and now pointed to them Bankotsu.**  
**"Why you're here?" Kagome pressed.**  
**"I was just going by. And I needed money. Why you're here?" Bankotsu grinned.**  
**Kagome didn't want to tell the truth, but she didn't want to lie either.**  
**"I'm going home", Kagome said**  
**"Do you live in this village?"**  
**"No, I don't"**  
**"So, where you're going?"**  
**"To the well.." Kagome said, but when she said it, she realized what mistake she has done.**  
**"No! I mean..." she kept stammering,"I'm not from this time..."**  
**"Is this well a portal to your own time?" Bankotsu asked**  
**"Yes it is", Kagome answered. {Why Itold him the truth? I'm a moron!}**  
**"I would like to see what kind is your time. are you from future. You could be, because you have those clothes"**  
**"Stop!" Kagome yelled, but Bankotsu jumped in the well.**  
**{I'm not helping him up!}**  
**"Hey! Are you okay?" Kagome called to the well.**  
**Bankotsu didn't answer.**  
**"Oh my god! If he is unconscious like that man!" Kagome panicked**  
**The rain was gonna get bigger and bigger.**  
**{Why I've thinked about him? I must go to my home and get umberellas!}**  
**Kagome jumped in the well and were at home just a couple seconds later.**  
**But when she was clinbing out for there, she heard Soutas screaming**  
**"Souta? Are you allright?" Kagome called him and ran out from the shrine.**  
**"What? What the heck? Why you're here?" she shouted.**  
**Bankotsu was standing next to Souta and looked Kagome.**  
**"Um... I don't know. I just asked him where I am"; Bankotsu answered.**  
**"Ka-kagome... Who is this guy anýway?" Souta asked.**  
**"No one. He's a dead man"; Kagome said sarcastically**  
**"I'm not anymore dead, ok?" Bankotsu said**  
**"But how did you get here?" Kagome asked to Bankotsu**  
**"It's because the sacred jewl shards" Bankotsu said**  
**"Is he your boyfriend?" Souta asked innocently**  
**"No! No way! and I must hurry! Where's my umberellas?" Kagome changed subject**  
**"Right there!" Souta said and showed the houses wall.**  
**"Ok", she said and got the umberellas and was leaving when she rembered Bankotsu.**  
**"And you come with me!" she said to him.**  
**"Why I should?" Bankotsu doubted.**  
**"Because you're not from this time"**  
**"But you come too to my time, but you're not from my time"**  
**"So?"**  
**"Okay. I come back for one exception."**  
**"And what that is?"**  
**"You kiss me!"**  
**"What?"**  
**Souta steared both of them with big eyes.**  
**"Are you gonna do it, sis?" he asked.**  
**"No way!" Kagome answered**  
**"Then... I'm not going anywhere"**  
**"Ok! I kiss you! Kagome said irritably**  
**Kagome walked closer and kissed Bankotsus cheak, not in the mouth.**  
**"Are you happy now?" Kagome asked with blushing**  
**"Yes I am" he said and smiled**  
**-**  
**"Sorry! I'm late!" Kagome said to Sango and others.**  
**Raining was stoped and Sango, Kirara and Shippou were wet.**  
**"Where did you go?" Shippou asked**  
**"Souta was annoying to me, nothing else", Kagome told**  
**"Why you smell durt and bones?" Inuyasha asked and looked stright in her eyes.**  
**"Umm... In the well was bones!" she lied**  
**"I don't believe you", Inuyasha said**  
**"Don't believe me. I told the truth"; Kagome said and left walk away.**  
**"Inuyasha. Why you always ruin everything? I believe Kagome", Shippou said and ran after Kagome.**  
**"I believe Kagome too. She enver lie", Sango said and Miroku went with Sango after Kagome.**  
**"Why you don't believe me?" Inuyasha yelled after them.**  
**They all 4 steared him in the face what tells:" Isn't that obvious"**  
**"What did I do?"Inuyasha asked and ran after them.**  
**-**  
**"Two sacred jewl shards 're coming"; Kagome said**  
**"I don't like that smell..."Inuyasha said and was ready to fight.**  
**"Inuyasha! Sit!" Kagome shouted already and watched when cyclone was coming closer.**  
**"Hi, Kagome!" Kouga said happily**  
**"Hi, Kouga!" Kagome answered and smiled.**  
**Kouga caught her hands, but Inuyasha came between them.**  
**"And what ya think that you're doing?" Inuyasha said sarcastically.**  
**"Nothing. I just have issue to Kagome", Kouga said **  
**"So why you're not to tell it all of us?" Inuyasha said and steared Kouga angrily.**  
**"you must be carefully", Kouga told**  
**"Why we should?" Inuyasha asked and was very close that he didn't attack.**  
**"Bankotsu have awoken", Kouga said," I've seen him"**  
**Kagome blushed when she heard Bankotsus name.**  
**"Are you serious? I killed him!" Inuyasha laughed**  
**"You didn't kill him very well. But what do you should wait for a mutt face?"**  
**"Why you little..." Inuyasha said.**  
**Inuyasha jumped and was attacking to Kouga, but Kagome said 'sit boy' and the farce was over.**  
**"Inuyasha. This is serious. Is Naraku behind this?" Miroku asked.**  
**"He said that Naraku isn't, but who then awaked him?" Kouga told**  
**Kagome was nervous. {Yea, and why he got in my time? It's only me and Inuyasha who get threw...}**  
**"I must go now, but see ya, Kagome!" Kouga said and went away**  
**"Kagome, you're red. Are you ill?" Sango asked and touched Kagomes forehead.**  
**"No, no! I'm healthy!" Kagome explained {Are I red just thinking about him? I don't like him!}**  
**"Kagome is in love when she saw Kouga" Inuyasha said sarcastically and jealously.**  
**"I don't love Bankotsu!" Kagome yelled by accident**  
**"What did you say?" Inuyasha asked ****with****big eyes.**  
**-**  
**O_ This is very personal!**

**"Why you don't talk to me?" boy asked**  
**"Because I don't know what to say", girl answered**  
**"Why you don't look at me?"**  
**"Because when I look at you I pass out"**  
**"Do you love me?"**  
**"Yes, I do, but it's hard to me"**  
**"You don't need to talk, look or even love me and I still have feelings for you"**  
**"Yes. Me too..."**  
**-**  
**Yeah! I did make the Chapter 2! If I name these 2 chapters the first one is "The meeting" and the second "The feeling"**  
**Yay! n_n**  
**I had fun when i was writing this. Bankotsus and Kagomes love is shortly combustible, but in the next chapter happen something...**  
**I can't tell it! Sorry! O_O,**  
**Sorry, but I don't know when i write the 3rd chapter, because I move to Ireland and I don't have time...**  
**I still promise to write until summer holiday is over! **


End file.
